Stone Cold
by Vaati The Wind Sorcerer
Summary: Harry Potter is sent on a mission by Voldemort to kill everyone at Grimmauld Place, and Harry has no other choice but to do as told. For the greater good. DarkHarry. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of its contents, AND I do not make any money by writing this fan fic. Anything else?

Stone Cold.

Harry gripped his wand tighter, he was scared. No, more then scared: petrified.

A few months ago he had joined Voldemort's inner circle as a spy, he did of his own free will and because Dumbledore wanted it. The whole mission was rather simple, get close enough to Voldemort and then destroy him.

But things never work properly whenever Harry is around.

For every passing day in Voldemort's service, Harry fell deeper and deeper into the darkness and evil as a Death Eater.

He also fell for the least expected person, Bellatrix Black.

The murderer of Sirius and torturer of the Longbottoms, Harry knew it was strange maybe forbidden even. But when he got to see the real Bellatrix, he was captured.

She was the most beautiful woman on the planet in Harry's eyes, those dark eye sockets and the gaunt face entranced Harry as he saw the hardness of the years in Azkaban. But she came out of it relatively sane, if you could call it sane of course.

Who could have thought that, Harry James Potter and Bellatrix Black, would end up loving eachother.

Yes, Bellatrix loved Harry and he loved her back.

But Harry's world crashed down around him when he was given the last mission any man in his position would have wanted.

Kill Albus Dumbledore and everyone else in Grimmauld Place #12.

Bellatrix so wanted to go with him and help him, but she knew she couldn't. For one, Harry would not want her to be hurt and two, Harry had to do it by himself.

And now here he sat, in Sirius' old bedroom in his family's house.

Beside him sat a love sick Ginny Weasley, batting her eyelashes at him.

'_I have to do it, or he'll kill me and my love!_' Harry thought to himself and looked at Ginny with his emerald orbs.

Then he finally gathered the Gryffindor courage within him and hoped that his parents and Sirius could forgive him for protecting the love of his life.

Harry slung an arm around Ginny's shoulder and brought her closer to him, before putting his wand to her neck and muttering: "Sectumsempra!"

He heard something that sounded awfully like a knife cutting through flesh and had to close his eyes to not get stray blood in his eyes.

With a low thump, Ginny's corpse fell to the floor and the head rolled in under the bed.

"I'm sorry for that!" Harry said as he rose from the bed and stepped over the corpse before he went out of the room and walked downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen with a slightly sorrowful expression on his face, everyone suspected that he had turned Ginny down. Ron was one to quickly notice.

"What have you done to my sister!?" He yelled and Harry smiled slightly, the sadistic side he'd gotten from spending to much time with Bellatrix showing.

"Killed her." Harry stated calmly and then raised his wand, pointing it at Hermione.

"I have been ordered to clean this house of the filth that inhabits it, AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Hermione's face was one of pure shock as the green curse sailed towards her.

"No!" Ron yelled and threw himself into the curse's path, his sacrifice was for nothing as Hermione would die anyway.

Harry knew he couldn't take on thirty members of the Order, so to level the odds a bit he quickly aimed at Mrs Weasley knowing that none would have the heart to curse her.

He ordered the Weasley matriach to defend no matter what the cost and then grinned.

One by one they went down, Kinglsey, Tonks, Mr Weasley and everyone else except Moody, Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked, she was on her knees in front of Harry.

"This war must end, I am just doing what I have to do to get to Voldemort! I'm sorry, Hermione, you've been a good friend. Avada... Kedavra!" This time there was none to protect her and she was killed instantly.

With that, Harry turned to the ex-auror and headmaster.

"You are not going to take me down without a fight, Potter! Stupefy!" Moody yelled and jumped to the side, well as much as he could at least.

Harry batted it away with his wand and then erected a shield to defend himself from four other stunners, which rebounded on Moody.

The ex-auror to erected a shield, but they broke through and hit him. He was blasted into the wall behind him, but he stayed conscious and he was groaning in pain.

Harry walked forward to Moody and kicked his wand away, before pointing his own just above Mad eye's heart.

"You lived with honour, Alastor, and you died with it. Good bye, Avada Kedavra!" He said before the Killing curse did its job on Moody, killed him with other words.

With Mad eye out of the picture Harry turned to Dumbledore, who was looking at Harry with sorrow. Harry hung his head, he really hated this with the very essence of his heart.

"I am sorry, sir, I really am. But you understand why I must do this, I hope..." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand perfectly, Harry! I always knew that my life would end at either your's or Tom's feet, but either way I will not go down without a fight!" With that said, the two cleared the room of bodies.

Harry bowed, as did Dumbledore. Then Harry began the death duel by sending two sectumsempra's at his old headmaster, who blocked them both with a well timed protego and countered with three stunners.

The Chosen One batted each curse away before shooting a Killing Curse at Dumbledore.

The headmaster dodged just in time and then waved his wand in a perfect circle, Harry recognised it as a caging spell and levitated a chair into the spell's path.

"You have become much better then last time we met, Harry!" Dumbledore congratulated and Harry nodded.

"You're not too bad yourself!" He replied with a smirk.

Harry dodged the next curse and then crouching down to let the third soar over his head before he stood up again while writing a large X in the air, and with a flick of his wand it was sent towards Dumbledore.

"Protego!" Both the shield and the strange X disappeared with a buzzing sound, leaving Dumbledore open for attack.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry bellowed and hoped it would hit its target.

It didn't and Harry was too late to block the Expelliarmus, and was disarmed and shot into the wall.

Dumbledore catched the wand and walked slowly over to Harry's body. The headmaster pocketed both wands and then crouched down to Harry's eye level, that however, was the biggest mistake he would ever make.

As it was his last.

Harry had quickly drawn his second wand from within his robes, pointed it at Dumbledore's surprised face and shouting: "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Dumbledore was flung across the room and blasted much like Moody into the wall, dead.

And Stone Cold.

AN: Want to know how it went later? I might answer if you review.


End file.
